Oliver's Life
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A small look at a day in Oliver Wood's life after the Battle of Hogwarts. Warnings for smut and mentions of peoples sexuality. Written for Snape Appreciation, Character Appreciation, Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation, August Writing Club's Character Appreciation for Oliver, Summer Seasonal Challenges' Gryffindor Challenge: Gryffindor Themed Prompts, Seasonal Flowers, and Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge. For Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge I used the prompt for Avenue Q which was to write an m-rated fic. The prompt for Seasonal Flowers was Peony (sexuality) Bisexual. Gryffindor Challenge: Gryffindor Themed Prompts I used both Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. For Character Appreciation Oliver I used the prompt 10. Career: Professional Quidditch Player. And last but not least for Snape Appreciation I used my last prompt Shelf 4 16. Babbling Beverage - write about a talented person. There are a few warnings up ahead. They are for sex and mentions of people sexuality. If you are uncomfortable reading any of these things please turn back now. If not I hope you enjoy Oliver's Life.**

The rush of the wind through my hair made me forget everything that was bothering me today. It wasn't the first time in this year that I had used my job to forget my troubles this year and it probably wouldn't be the last time.

"Oliver," called my coach from the ground, "someone from the Daily Prophet wants to do a story about the team. They want to interview you now. Alright?"

Sighing I knew that there wasn't any other answer to be had besides for me to fly down and go through with the invterview that had been set up. It wasn't that I didn't like interviews. It was one of the fun parts of the job besides actually playing the game. But sometimes the questions just delved to much into my personal life. I trudged to the changing room where I was told the interview was to take place.

"Mr. Wood," came the pleasant tone of the interviewer, who I was glad to see wasn't Rita Skeeter again, "I'm glad you could make time to sit down and talk with me. If it's alright with you we'll get started then?"

I nodded at the woman as I sat down on the chair she had provided.

"You've had a busy few years haven't you?" she asked. "Moving up the ranks from reserve player for Puddlemore United to one of the most sought after Keepers of all time."

"It has been," I told her. "I still make time for the important things in life though. Like family and friends."

"Your talent has been compared to that of a Viktor Krum. Do you find this as a compliment or an insult? Seeing as Viktor Krum is a few years younger than you."

"I don't see it as an insult at all. In fact I've played against Krum's team and he's better than people give him credit for. I find a huge compliment to be held in the same regards as him."

"I hear since you moved up you've been implementing some of your own plays from when you were in Hogwarts. Is this true?"

I nodded wondering when this interview was going to get away from my talents on the Quidditch Pitch and go to other aspects of my life. I knew she is bound to be asking.

"Is it also true that you recently fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, as people are calling, this spring?"

I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to answer. The images from that day always fresh in my mind. I could still feel the weight of Colin Creevey's dead body in my arms. Feeling the tears prickle my eyes I rubbed furiously at them.

"I did fight at Hogwarts. Don't realize how much a place feels like home to you until you are fighting to defend it from people who want to destroy everything it stands for." I cleared my throat. "I lost a couple of good friends there."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Oliver," she said putting her hand on leg. "Now to the question my readers really want to know about. Is true that one of the friends you loss recently, Fred Weasley, was your boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Fred was just a friend," I told her through gritted teeth.

"But is it true that you prefer the company of men?"

"Are you asking if I'm gay?"

"I didn't mean to offend you if I did. But my readers want to know all they can about you."

"I wouldn't consider myself gay," I sighed knowing I'd have to answer the question. "I think I'd perfer the term bisexual to gay. I've had relationships with both men and women since I left Hogwarts."

"Is there a special guy or girl in your life as of right now?"

I smiled thinking of my someone special. I nodded. "Yes," I told her. "There is a special woman in my life right now." I stood up. "I think that's all the question I can handle for right now."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Wood," she replied standing up also and holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand. "You can call me, Oliver, if you want."

"It's was nice talking with then, Oliver."

I walked towards my locker knowing that practice was just about to end. Quickly changing from my uniform I gathered my personal items as the rest of the team made their way from the pitch. I could hear them complaining about their bit of interview but I had other things on my mind right now. I left the locker room after biding everyone goodnight. Apparating home I couldn't wait to tell Katie about my day.

"Ollie," Katie called seductively from our kitchen, "come see what I did."

I sighed as I walked towards the kitchen to see what was going on in there. No offense to my beautiful girlfriend of two months but she really can't cook well. I was about to ask her what was on fire when my eyes found exactly what she did.

Standing in the kitchen in nothing but an apron my girlfriend was putting something in the oven. I groaned as I felt the tightness in my pants become almost unbearable.

Walking over to her I grabbed her by the hips lifting her up onto the counter behind her. I moaned as she slid her hands down my chest and over my stomach making her way down towards my belt.

"Baby, you look stressed," she whispered in my ear. "Let me help you."

"Alright," I groaned out as I felt her hand brush against my quickly growing errection.

She fumbled with my belt in her haste to get it undone. "Damn belt," she muttered huskily. She fumbled for a few more minutes before it came undone and she yanked it out of my pants. Undoing my fly she pushed my pants and underwear down my legs.

Meanwhile I had taken her apron off her and was kissing and sucking my way down her neck, across her shoulders. I groaned as I felt her hand on my exposed cock and not for the first time in my life I wished she knew what she did to me.

"You like that baby?" she asked me as I grasped her hand pulling it away.

"I think I like this much better," I told her as I entered her as gently as though it was the first time we had done this.

"I like that better too."

Pressing my lips to hers I picked up my pace. Thrusting into her with a gentle rhythm that we both seemed to enjoy. I felt her tongue asking for entrance into my mouth. Obliging her our tongues did battle to see who would dominate the other.

"Oliver," she gasped as we broke the kiss for air. "God, Oliver."

I felt her nails drag down my back causing a moan to escape my lips as my thrusting become more and more insistent. I could feel myself coming to my climax knowing that she was almost there too.

"Oliver," she gasped out as I felt her cum.

"I love you," I moaned into her shoulder as I felt my own climax go off. It was then that smell of something burning hit my nose. I looked towards the oven to see a plume of black smoke coming from it.

"Oh God," she cried pushing me off her. "I burned dinner again. I'm sorry, Oliver."

"Don't be." I told her helping her put out the fire in the oven. "We can go out to eat after all."

"Okay," she said after the fire was firmly out. "Just let me go get dressed."

"Okay." I thought a minute. "I have to change too."

I see by the look on her face all thoughts of dinner were forgotten for a while. Maybe we'd go for round two before going out for dinner tonight. I followed Katie Bell up the stairs of the apartment we shared forgetting every other aspect of my day but her.

 **If you read past the beginning Authors Note I hope you all enjoyed Oliver's Life. This is the first time I have written smut that wasn't for Slash so I hope I did a pretty good job.**


End file.
